


How a Kiss Should Taste

by melted_stars



Series: Winter ATLA Femslash 2021 Prompts [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Kiss, Stolen Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melted_stars/pseuds/melted_stars
Summary: Suki and Yue's first kiss.
Relationships: Suki/Yue (Avatar)
Series: Winter ATLA Femslash 2021 Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140131
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Winter ATLA Femslash Week 2021





	How a Kiss Should Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song "Daisy" by Zedd.

Their first kiss is a stolen one.

Yue is still technically engaged to Hahn, but neither of them could care less. Yue has already made her feelings about the betrothal clear to her father, who will give up a strategic alliance for the much more precious gift of his only child’s happiness.

They are walking down one of the many corridors of the Northern Water Tribe’s palace, talking in hushed voices, not so much to avoid disturbing the quiet, but rather to enjoy the intimacy of the act itself. Yue is rambling on about something she read in a scroll earlier, and Suki is trying and failing to pay attention, distracted as she is by the curve of Yue’s lips and thoughts of what it would be like to kiss them.

Suki decides she’s done enough thinking and pulls Yue with her into a shadowy alcove. Now in their own little world, crushed together, Suki is suddenly hyper aware of every place their bodies touch. Yue, who had ceased speaking when she was tugged aside, looks at her with wide eyes and a face tinged with red that only close observation could detect. Suki smiles and brings her hands up to frame Yue’s face, studying the face before her for a moment.

“I’ve been wanting to do this for the longest time,” she finally whispers before bringing her face close to Yue’s and touching her lips gently with her own. Yue stiffens, and Suki draws back, her hands falling to her side, worrying that she has crossed some invisible line. Before she can pull away completely, however, Yue takes Suki’s hands in hers, regret written on her face.

“Don’t go. I’m sorry… I was just surprised,” she murmurs. There is a stretch of silence as she pauses before saying “I would very much like to continue… only if you’d like to, of course.”

Suki, always quick to recover, guides Yue’s hands up to drape around her neck before releasing them to settle her own around the other girl’s waist. She looks into Yue’s eyes, their faces only inches apart.

“I would love to,” she says, and Yue’s dry, slightly cool lips meet Suki’s own, their hands wandering across each other’s bodies as the kiss deepens, weeks of pent-up desire and longing released in an otherwise unremarkable alcove.

It is a stolen moment, but not a bittersweet one.


End file.
